A Kishin Never Dies
by Zerkoz
Summary: This is a sequel to the Anime. Soul has a Nightmare one night and wakes up, with a lot of trouble following him. Madness, Violence, Grief, Death, some vulgar language, you name it.
1. Despicable Nightmares

**Hello! This is a Soul Eater fanfiction, obviously.**

**It has also been a while since I watched or read Soul Eater, so some characters may not have the same personality. This could be either because I forgot, or because I have a reason. Either way, tell me how they would react to certain things so that I can fix it later on in the story.**

**It is a sequel to the anime.**

**|}{|**

**Soul's POV**

**|}{|**

I woke screaming as my alarm clock right next to his ear blared at its highest volume.

I scrambled out of bed, tried hitting the 'off' button, but failed so I just un-plugged it.

I had a nightmare. That much I knew. But what it meant was a different story.

I took a while to reflect on my nightmare. It was… So… Vivid. It felt like it was actually happening. I made a mental note to talk about it to Maka when they had some free time.

I got dressed quickly in my usual outfit and headed towards the dining room to eat breakfast and talk to Maka. However, when I got there, Maka wasn't there. Blair was though. She appeared to be searching for something.

"Where's Maka?" I inquired.

"I don't really know. I think that she went to the school early." Blair responded in a manner that made it seem like she was trying to remember something.

"Okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

I probably should've asked about what she was looking for, but I was too wrapped up in the fact that Maka wasn't there.

I ate Breakfast with Blair still looking around frantically for something.

While I was eating, I tried once again to figure out what my dream meant.

"_You know what it means." _Said the imp inside of my head.

"Shut up." I said in a frustrating tone out loud. Blair looked at me in a funny way. "Not you." She went back to looking.

"_It means that you're useless. You need power."_

"No. It doesn't." Once again Blair gave me an uneasy look.

"_The offer remains open, if you want it…"_

"I'd rather die than take the deal." Blair gave me an uneasy look and walked over.

She sat down next to me, and gave me a cute look with her usual look that she gives to me when she wants something. But she didn't this time.

"Are you okay, Soul?" She asked me carefully.

"I'm fine." I said in a dead tone voice while getting up.

She carefully got up and continued searching.

That's when it happened.

Boom. The apartment rattled slightly.

"What in the…" I tried to say.

BOOM. The table shook.

**BOOM.** The apartment shook violently. Then it stopped.

I raced outside, with Blair running to a safe spot.

The sky was dark red with stormy-looking clouds.

I quickly looked towards the DWMA. It was on fire.

"MAKA!" I yelled before I sprinted down the street toward the school.

I ran and ran for what seemed like an eternity. So of course the Imp spoke again.

"_You're too weak. You'll never be able to face this threat." _He assured me.

"With my friends, we're powerful enough to face any threat!" I screamed, trying to convince myself more than him.

"_For once, that's not what I'm talking about."_

I froze for a moment. "WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?!"

No response.

Not even a word.

BOOM. Right. I almost forgot. The school.

I started running, faster than before. I finally reached the school's steps, where Hero was.

"Soul!" He exclaimed when he saw me.

"I don't have time for this, Hero." I remarked while pushing him to the side.

"Soul, wait!"

"WHAT IS SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU HAVE TO TELL ME IN THIS PARTICULAR SITUATION?"

"Well… It's just… It's the Kishin…"

"WHAT?!"

"I was told to stay here and warn other approaching students…"

"Urgh…."

I dashed into the school, leaving Hero at the steps.

I was in the entrance hall, but had no clue where to go.

_**BOOM.**_ Probably that way.

As I ran down the hallway, following the occasional Booms, I began to think.

"_The Kishin, here? It couldn't be true. Lord Death would kick his ass." _I thought, trying to convince myself and failing.

I finally followed the noise to its source. Classroom Crescent Moon. I opened the door and head inside.

Inside, it was dark. Only a little natural light was getting in. But he could still clearly see Dr. Stein with Marie, Sid with Nygus, BlackStar with Tsubaki, and Death the Kid with Liz and Patti.

They were fighting some form in the darkness that they couldn't see, but was most likely the Kishin, since it was attacking with scarves.

"It's Soul!" Exclaimed BlackStar, who was still trying to not get killed by the Kishin's scarves.

"Good! Maybe now we'll stand a chance, if Maka's with him!" Death the Kid explained.

"If she's with me? I thought she was here!" I answered, dodging a scarf.

"What? Maka's not here?" BlackStar said, rather worried.

"And where's Lord Death?" I asked loudly.

"He's preoccupied with something." Dr. Stein explained, trying to hit a scarf, but failing.

The scarves were attacking relentlessly. It required my full concentration just to dodge them, much less attack them. Not that I could do much anyway without Maka.

A scarf launched towards my foot. I launched, and almost got my shoulder impaled.

BlackStar dodged a scarf that launched towards his foot with finesse and tried to hit it with his sword. And that was his mistake.

A scarf was hiding in the darkness behind him. It launched at him faster than even he could react.

A loud _squish _was heard, and a scarf had impaled his chest.

**|{}|**

**Taa-daa!**


	2. Hard Truth

**I'm back….**

**FOR YOUR SOULS!**

**In other news, due to a 2-day binge session, I have completely re-watched the anime.**

**I now have everyone's personalities pinned down for the most part. Except for Soul. Fucking Soul.**

**Mifune's also kind of Iffy.**

**|{}|**

**Death the Kid's POV**

**|{}|**

The loud _squish_ of the scarf through BlackStar's body was followed by silence and the dripping of fresh blood on the floor.

It seemed like time froze as everyone stopped and looked towards the scene.

BlackStar's body slumped down and fell onto the floor. Tsubaki switched out of her weapon form and huddled over BlackStar, trying to get him to wake up. He wasn't responding.

That wasn't like BlackStar. He once got beaten repeatedly by an entire village and didn't even really care. There must've been some serious force behind that attack.

The scarf that impaled him, now covered in blood, pulled out of BlackStar's chest and retreated into the darkness. It came out a moment later void of all blood. In its place was dripping saliva.

"YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Soul at the top of his lungs directed at the darkness surrounding us. He charged towards the spot where the scarf originally retreated to, his arm in scythe mode.

He was quickly grabbed by a scarf that wrapped around him. I was frozen in place up until this point, where I aimed at the scarf that held Soul. At that moment, a scarf that was lying motionless on the ground whipped around and hit the back of my right knee, causing me to fall to the ground.

I dropped Liz and Patty and hit the ground with a _smack_. Meanwhile, Soul was being lifted up to a dark shape emerging from the shadows. Due to my angle, once it entered the light, I couldn't see it, compliments of a scarf in my way.

But Soul saw it. His eyes widened as he tried to say something, but couldn't say it in time to stop the scarf that was holding him from flinging him into a wall.

He hit the wall and fell down to the ground with a _thud_. The Kishin then wrapped itself up in its scarves in such a way that it was surrounded by a sphere of scarves.

It then rolled out of the room at break-neck speeds, nearly squashing me if I didn't roll to the side.

"Tsubaki! Stay here and get Soul and BlackStar to a sake place!" I yelled in Tsubaki's direction. She nodded her head as I picked up Liz and Patty and ran after the Kishin Boulder.

"I'm going to find Lord Death!" Yelled Stein before he also dashed out of the room.

The Kishin Boulder rolled down the hallways, only slowing down to make sharp turns after which it sped up again. And it was fast. I had to bring out the skateboard to even attempt to catch up with it.

On the way, I started talking with Liz and Patty.

"How is Asura back? He was supposed to be dead. I saw him die! I saw all of the human souls he ate disperse into the air!" I asked loudly.

"I don't know. I thought that Maka thoroughly killed him before." Liz stated.

"It doesn't matter that he's back!" Patty reassured. Then her demeanour changed. "**We'll just kill him again!**"

"It's not that simple." I stated. "We still don't know why he came back. If we rush blindly into the fray and kill him, he could just as easily come back."

"How are we supposed to win?" Liz asked mournfully.

No one had an answer to that question.

After a while, the Kishin Boulder made its way out of the school and into the streets. It gained even more speed as it careened down the main road.

Suddenly, another shape flew out of the top of the DWMA. It was in the light. I could see it clearly. It was… Asura?

"If that's Asura, then who are we chasing?" I asked out loud.

Liz and Patty were silent from the shock.

Then another shape flew out of the top of the DWMA, with another shape not far behind, bouncing along the rooftops.

The flying shape was my dad, Lord Death. He seemed to be holding Spirit in his scythe form. They appeared to have activated Kishinhunter.

"So that's where he was." I assumed, since I hadn't seen him all day before then.

The other shape that was bouncing on the rooftops was Mifune, one of the few humans who wasn't just cannon fodder for Asura.

I decided to start shooting at the Kishin Boulder, like I should've been. They harmlessly deflected off of it. I didn't even dare aim at Asura, else I incur his wrath. So I continued shooting at the Kishin Boulder with what might as well have been shots from a water pistol.

My father then tried to hit Asura with Spirit, but it was deflected by a shield he summoned.

With all of us still barrelling down the highway at higher-than-breakneck speeds, Mifune launched a sword towards the Kishin Boulder. This time, instead of ignoring it, Asura raised a shield to stop it from connecting.

Mifune and my Father glanced at each other and almost telepathically came up with a plan. I guess that great warriors think alike.

Mifune launched all of his swords at the Kishin Boulder at the same time that my Father flew straight towards Asura with Kishinhunter.

I understood their plan then and there. Asura seemed to be protective of the Kishin Boulder, so they would force him into a situation where it seemed to be impossible to protect it.

That's when something unexpected happened. He made no move to stop the scythe. He raised a shield to stop the swords, but left himself open to the scythe. But in the last moment, both he and the Kishin Boulder swerved put of the way, and then continued.

Mifune had to stop as he had no swords left. He stopped on a rooftop and merely watched the fight afterwards.

My Father saw me as he was attacking the Kishin, and yelled to me: "Retreat back to the Academy, it's dangerous here!"

I totally agreed with him on that and since I was doing no damage, I decided to fall back. But I didn't go to the Academy. I stopped my skateboard at roughly the same place Mifune stopped. The exit to the city was just 2-3 blocks down the road.

Asura and the Kishin Boulder made it through the gate, where my Father had to stop. We watched helplessly as they raced off into the desert.

Mifune climbed down from the rooftop and headed over where I was, which was also where my Father was heading. He looked at me.

"You were following that sphere-thing, do you know what it was?" He asked me.

"I assumed that it was Asura. He attacked us with scarves in the Crescent Moon Classroom." I answered.

"He attacked 'us'? Who else was with you?"

"BlackStar, Tsubaki, Stein, Marie, and Soul. Stein went to look for you. BlackStar and Soul were hurt, so I told Tsubaki to bring them to a safe place."

"Hmm… Troubling indeed… Mifune," He directed the second part towards Mifune, who had remained silent, soaking in the information. "Could you please go and find them?"

"Good idea." Said Mifune before he dashed down the street towards the DWMA.

"Kidd," My Father asked, now turning to me. "If that sphere wasn't Asura, do you know who he was?"

"Sorry." I answered. "No such luck. I thought that it was Asura. It was dark, so I couldn't see anything, and for some reason I didn't try Soul Perception."

"Hmm... Very troubling…"

"But wait! Soul saw his face! Right before he was flung into a wall!"

"Uh… Good for him..?"

"He might still remember if he didn't hit his head to hard!"

"Oh! Good idea! We should probably join Mifune in the search."

"Yup."

We then raced down the street towards Mifune, who was already nearing the Academy steps. We caught up with him down the first hallway.

We quickly explained why we were joining and continued on. Only after some Plot-essential idle chat.

"So do all Kishin follow the Asura template with the scarves?" I asked.

"No. We have had a several lesser Kishin over the years and they're like the Kishin eggs: they come in all shapes and sizes." My Father answered.

"So then why does this one follow that template?"

"I don't know. And I really don't like not knowing."

After a little bit of a search, we found the students in the nurse's office and Stein in the Death room. After gathering them in the nurse's office, we were mainly just filling each other in on what happened from their perspectives and patiently waiting for Soul to awaken.

After about an hour of waiting, Soul began to open his eyes and murmuring.

"Where… Am I?" He asked weakly.

"In the nurse's office, you were flung against a wall." Liz answered.

"Oh yeah. From Asura, right?"

"No. When that Kishin was making its escape, Asura appeared and retreated with it. We were hoping that you knew who he was, since you saw his face."

"Damn. So I wasn't hallucinating after my Nightmare."

"That's not answering the question! Do you know who put a scarf through my chest?!" Asked BlackStar, who was apparently conscious and listening in on the conversation.

"Yes. I know. It was…" Soul started to say but shuddered and stopped.

"WHO?!"

"Maka. It was Maka."

**|{}|**

***Dramatic Gopher clip plays***

**On a more serious note, I don't really like the summary that I have. If you have an idea for a better one, either PM me or leave it in the comments.**

**Also, don't expect updates to be this frequent.**


	3. Plausible Theories

**I'm back…**

**I can't believe that I forgot to do this before…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, my name would be Atsushi Okubo, and it isn't.**

**I believe that that's it.**

**|{}|**

**Marie's POV**

**|{}|**

"WHAAAAAA-AAAA-AAAA-T?" Yelled pretty much everyone in the room, even Stein looked surprised to me!

What happened next, was, of course, everyone talking at once.

"It can't be true!"

"No way!"

"Hmmph."

"There must be some mistake!"

I wasn't even really sure who said what or if I said anything, what I said! But the next question was Lord Death's, and it was heard above all else, silencing everyone in the room.

"Are you sure?" He asked in his funny voice.

Soul looked into the distance, almost as if he were mad at something or someone… "I hope not, but I had a long, clear look at her…"

This deepened everyone's concern.

"Well then, we'll just have to have a meeting."

Stein nodded. "I'll call it in." He stated plainly.

**|{}|**

**The next day**

**|{}|**

We decided to use the ballroom. We gathered all of the students and nearby staff. Even Crona was there.

The crowd was restless, gossiping and chattering to each other about what it was about.

Stein was the one who was doing the talking.

He walked up on stage in his normal attire and started talking.

"Could everyone please calm down?" He asked in a calm nature that didn't suit him.

The crowd calmed down a bit but kept on chattering.

"Shut up or I'll dissect each and every one of you!" That shut everyone up.

"As most of you know already," He started, making sure that everyone was paying attention. "Asura's back."

"WHAT?!" A few people from the crowd who didn't know about it already yelled. The others just grimaced.

After they calmed down, Stein continued.

"And as most of you don't know," He paused for a moment to make sure that they were all listening. "Maka's a Kishin now."

"_**WHAAAAAAAA-AAAA-AAAAA-AAAA-T?!**_" Yelled pretty much everyone in the crowd.

After that, it was a blur of noise and movement. Everyone was rushing to get their opinions out there, with roughly the same reactions as before.

"It can't be!"

"No way!"

"Impossible!"

"Hmm…"

"There must be a mistake!"

After about half an hour of the crowd trying to calm themselves down, Stein spoke again.

"Okay, everyone calm down." He tried to persuade them. They mainly stayed quiet. "One question that hasn't been answered so far is 'how?' And that's what I'd like to do."

"How can you answer that without knowing the whole story?" Someone from the crowd asked.

"We theorize with the information that we currently have."

**THEORIZATION TIME**

**IT IS STEIN UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE (ADDITIONALLY, EVERYONE WHO ISN'T STEIN WILL SPEAK IN ITALICS)**

"The first and most obvious conclusion is that she went about it the normal way: eat enough human souls, and _poof! _You're a Kishin."

"However, Maka's not the type to do that. Furthermore, even if she did, she'd have to eat a lot of human souls. Eating even one will turn your soul into a Kishin egg, which can be easily noticed."

"And doing it all overnight quickly is next to impossible and frankly, we would notice if that many humans just suddenly disappeared. So that's ruled out."

"The next idea is that she found some sort of shortcut. Maybe a strong soul or something like that."

**(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Strong souls were something in the Manga. They're worth 99 human souls.)**

"However, that would make her just a plain Kishin with some varying template, kind of like how not all Death Scythes have the same abilities. Maka was practically a clone of Asura with his exact same powers."

"Therefore, we can rule out her being a regular Kishin altogether."

"_Isn't it possible that it wasn't Maka?" _Asked Killik Rung from the crowd.

"It is possible, but Maka's been missing for the entire day, hasn't been heard from, and, most importantly, Soul saw her face during the fight."

"It's possible that Soul was lying, but he would have nothing to gain from lying about that."

"It's also a distinct possibility that Soul made a mistake. But since Maka is our only suspect so far, since we saw Asura fly away through the city, and the fact that all of the evidence that we have so far points to her, it's most likely her."

"And now back to how. It's possible that she gave up to madness and Asura is using her as a puppet. However, once again, the Maka we know wouldn't do that."

"It's also extremely likely that Asura was directly involved in what happened."

"So while we don't exactly know how, we know some things that it wasn't."

"Next up is why they came here."

"They wouldn't have just come here, to the DWMA without a good reason."

"Asura was found near the library. PresumablyMaka was found in Classroom Crescent Moon."

"After Asura disappeared, we checked inventory on the books. We found one missing."

"_Which one was that?"_ Asked BlackStar, who was confined to a wheelchair.

"The one on Excalibur."

"_WHAT?" _Yelled pretty much everyone in the crowd.

"We don't know what they want with it, but just in case, we'll send guards to keep a tight watch on him."

"_Who would volunteer for that job?"_ Asked BlackStar.

"No one. So we'll have to force some people to go. BlackStar, Tsubaki, and Soul are safe due to the recent fight."

Those 3 people breathed a sigh of relief.

"We haven't actually thought of who will do it yet."

"And finally, why is Asura back?"

"This one, I haven't actually come up with a decent hypothesis on."

"You see, Asura isn't the only person to become a Kishin. However, all of the others had been lesser Kishin."

"So when they died and stayed dead, we assumed that it worked like that for Asura too."

"We were apparently wrong."

"_Nah."_ Said the crowd sarcastically.

"So that's it for now."

**THEORIZATION TIME **_**OVER**_

**RETURN TO REGULAR SPEECH**

"Any questions?" Stein asked, looking towards the crowd.

No one had any questions.

**|{}|**

**I swear to Asura, if this every-other-day update timing thing continues on for the entire story, I'll be deeply impressed with myself.**

**Once again, looking for a new summary for the story!**


	4. Horrifying Findings

**YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Now on with the story.**

**|{}|**

**Soul's POV**

**|{}|**

It was the next day. I didn't sleep at all that night. I was too worried about Maka. I got out of bed after several failed attempts to sleep when the alarm went off. I went into the kitchen, hoping to see Maka either cooking breakfast or waiting for me to cook it.

She wasn't.

Instead, it was Blair in cat form, looking rather solemn, charring fish for breakfast.

"I've been wondering." I started to say, while walking into the kitchen. "What were you looking for yesterday?"

She seemed a bit surprised, but that was to be expected after sneaking up on her. "Oh. That." She said after finally regaining her composure. "It's nothing."

I groaned internally. 'It's nothing' in girl talk is either _'It's something and I want you to press on.' _Or _'It's something but drop it.' _She could also be speaking the truth and think nothing of it. Wasn't that whole 'girl talk' thing reserved for talking to crushes and boyfriends? Even if it is, who am I to say she doesn't have a crush on me? She certainly seems to want to bath with me a lot. Or I could be overthinking the entire thing. Which is surprising for me.

"Okay." I decided to just brush it off.

"Hey," She pointed towards a clock. "Doesn't school start in half an hour?"

He stood there for a minute, staring at the clock, doing the math which shouldn't have taken him that long.

"SHIT!" I yelled before bolting to get clothes on, quickly eat breakfast, care for hygiene (Minus shower), etc.

I ran out of the apartment and dashed towards school.

**TIME JUMP**

It was class time. Stein was at the teacher's desk at the beginning of class.

"Today we will be doing something different. Due to the recent activities, instead of dissection, we are doing research to see if we can find out anything about Asura and Maka." He stated to the class.

Stein also had one more announcement.

"Before you start researching, we have one more thing to cover in regards to the Excalibur task." He stated

Everyone groaned.

"Don't worry, only one student is going there." He continued. "As you can guess from that sentence, the people going have been decided. Sid with Nygus, Me with Marie, and Justin Law are the 5 staff members going. The single student going is Hero."

Everyone, including me, snapped their heads towards Hero in confusion. He seemed proud. Finally got that big job that he's been wanting.

"And what is my noble assignment?" Hero asked adamantly.

"You have the most important job out of all of us." Stein answered. Hero's ears perked up. "You will be the one to talk to Excalibur so that the other members don't try to strangle him."

Hero seemed defeated. "Not the stupid sword…."

"The reason that you were chosen is because you're the one who has tolerated Excalibur the longest. As long as he doesn't sneeze, I feel like you'll be fine. We're leaving an hour before school starts tomorrow."

I couldn't argue with the choices made. They seemed logical. Send a large portion of the talented people to the place where you think they'll show up while still leaving a few talented people behind as protection.

Stein then told us to get to research. And research I did. I looked in books like _Madness and how it works_, _Soul Wavelengths 101_, _50 Kishin tales_, etc. But still nothing!

I felt useless! Like a Spork! I couldn't find anything useful! I couldn't do anything to help her!

Near the end of class, I looked around the room and saw Crona in a corner with Miss Marie sitting next to… Him? Her? It?…. Crona. Sitting next to Crona. I decided to walk over and sit down on Crona's other side.

"Hey, Crona, are you okay?" I asked…. The pink-haired meister.

"I don't know how to deal with Maka gone. And being a Kishin no less!" Crona answered solemnly.

"I don't know how either. I honestly don't."

Crona brought his knees to his chest and buried his face into his legs. I could hear quiet sobbing. Marie and I both put our hands on his back, lightly patting him.

When suddenly, Ragnarok burst out of his back. He loudly exclaimed "WHO NEEDS THAT FAT COW, MAWA OR WHATEVER IT WAS!"

The simultaneous glare of everyone in the classroom had the same potential energy of a neutron bomb. But Ragnarok wasn't intimidated by it. He merely gained more confidence in his insults. "SHE'S SUCH A WEAKLING, EVEN CRONA COULD TAKE HER DOWN IN HER KISHIN FORM!"

The simultaneous glare intensified. But Ragnarok still didn't care. Crona had stopped crying however.

"Don't you… _EVER_… Call Maka a weakling again…" Crona muttered to him.

"AND WHAT'S A PUNY LITTLE PANSY LIKE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?"

Crona didn't respond. Instead, he hit Ragnarok with one of his strongest punches ever. The _SMACK _sound made by his fist connecting with the black creature echoed throughout the classroom.

Ragnarok was knocked unconscious after that. He fell back into Crona's bloodstream. Crona seemed ticked off, but went back to crying over Maka.

Shortly after that surprising turn of events, class was over. I headed home, had some half-assed dinner that I threw together, and went to bed.

I was expecting another restless night, but after 30 straight hours awake, I fell right asleep.

The next day was mayhem. Those 5 staff members and Hero were gone, and in class, there was just a note saying "_Same thing as yesterday. Report to Spirit outside of the Death Room if you find something._"

I had no clue where to start, when an idea popped up in my head.

I decided to go to the library. I walked into the library and talked to the librarian. A tall man in a suit and tie. He had a handlebar moustache but seemed nice.

"Where's the shelf that had the book on Excalibur?" I asked him.

"Right over there." The librarian answered, pointing towards a bookshelf with no spaces open.

I walked over to the bookshelf and looked at the books close to it. Specifically, the titles.

_151 ways to die your hair_

_Reasons why Excalibur should be sealed off in another dimension_

_History of Turnips_

_[Blank Cover]_

_Why I married my dog_

Wait… Blank cover? I wondered what was in it. I carefully pulled the clean book out of the dusty bookshelf. A fine layer of dust covered the area that the book was on.

I opened it up, and figured out something extraordinary. To me at least. It was Maka's Journal. I didn't know that she had one.

I figured that I should have read it there, but something told me that I needed to show Lord Death first.

So I talked to the Librarian, explained how this book probably wasn't in the library's inventory and was important to the research, and he let me walk out with it after signing something saying that he took it, just in case.

I walked to the Death Room with the Journal in my hand. When I finally reached the doors, Spirit saw me and stopped me.

"Do you have any information?" He asked me, eying the book in my hand.

I held the book up and simply said "Maka's Journal. I found it in the library near where the Excalibur book was. It was put there recently."

He gave me an odd look. Then the book.

"Hand it here, so that we can look through it."

"Don't you think Lord Death should be present when it's read?"

"True."

He opened the doors to the Death room and walked in after I did, closing the doors behind him, leaving a note explaining his absence.

Lord Death turned away from the mirror and looked at us, then the book, curiously.

Spirit explained the book in the same way I did with him. I then handed Lord Death the Journal.

Lord Death opened the notebook and started reading.

_[Date that is a month ago from present day]_

_Today I decided to get a journal. I don't know, I just sort of had the overwhelming urge to buy one and start writing in it. No clue why, just did. So I bought one and I'm now writing in it._

It was fairly normal.

_[Date that is day after last one]_

_Today I saw someone in the restaurant. He was wearing dark clothes and hid his face. He sat down at a table and nobody paid any attention to him. Not even Soul, who got a little bit protective after the fight with the Kishin._

That would be normal, minus the fact that I didn't remember a man like that in the restaurant that day. And the fact that a little doodle of Asura's 3 eyes was on a corner of the page.

_[Date after last one]_

_I went to the Library in the DWMA today and saw the strange man again. And once again, no one else noticed him._

This was more concerning since Spirit was watching the Library closely that day and didn't see a man like that. Also, there were now 8 doodles of the Asura eyes.

_[Next date]_

_Today, the man spoke to me. He saw me on the streets, stopped me, looked up to the sky and said one of the weirdest sentences._

"_You know what the sky needs? A little bit more red."_

This was borderline terrifying. First of all, red clouds is a sign of abundant madness, as I learned from the failed attempt at research the day before. Also, the sides of the paper were filled with doodles of the Asura eyes.

_[Next date]_

It was barely legible. There were so many doodles of the Asura eyes all over the page, drawn over the writing, on the sides, in the corners, etc. Only 4 words could be seen on the page.

HE CAN HEAR YOU

The next couple of entries were normal, with no sign of what had just happened.

Then came the journal entry for the day when he had that nightmare and it all began.

It was just a sketch. A simple sketch of the DWMA in flames.

And that was it.

**|{}|**

**Trying to make every other day!**

**Not sure if this counts!**

**Still need a new summary!**


	5. Glorious Excalibur

**I'm back!**

**Justin's personality is a little iffy.**

**|{}|**

**Marie's POV**

**|{}|**

There we were. Sid with Nygus, Justin Law, Hero, and Stein with me. Justin Law had left the DWMA shortly after winning against the Kishin. However, he came right back after hearing about the second Kishin and the DWMA's fire. We were off for Excalibur.

We had travelled for a total of 5 hours. It took us a while to get from Death City to Excalibur's cave.

Our group walked into the cave, with Hero in the lead. He steered us in the direction of Excalibur, grimacing all the way.

After some walking, we found a circular room with a golden sword stuck in the ground.

There was a flash of light as some of us gasped at the light's beauty. Hero just grimaced more.

After the light, Excalibur's 'human' form was standing there.

"This is Excalibur?" I asked, looking at him.

"FOOL! My legend begins in the 12th century!" He exclaimed.

"We're not here to wield you, we're here to make sure that the Kishin doesn't show up." Hero explained.

"FOOL! Of course you're here for me, why else would you be here?"

"Let's just ignore him…" Hero told the group, before going to start setting up camp. The others followed.

I sat down near where everyone else was building the camp and started to make a campfire.

Excalibur started reciting some story about him proving Watson guilty of something again, or something like that. I wasn't paying much attention.

Instead, I was thinking back about a conversation that I had with Lord Death.

**FLASHBACK~**

_I was in the Death Room, past the guillotine hallway, where Lord Death was standing in front of a mirror, looking at me. Besides us, the only other person was Spirit._

"_Marie Mjolnir." He started, addressing me. "You can assume why I have called you here."_

"_Yes." I answered. "It's about Stein."_

"_Precisely. With not just one, but _2 _Kishin in the world, radiating madness, he's bound to be more than a little susceptible."_

"_You need me to make sure that he doesn't go crazy."_

"_Yes. We'll have to end here however, since even in the time that we talk he could be getting crazier."_

"_Of course." I then promptly left._

**FLASHBACK OVER~**

"Marie." I heard Stein say. I flinched from the unexpected noise.

"What?" I asked him, still setting up the campfire.

"Your sleeve's on fire."

I quickly looked, and my sleeve was indeed on fire.

"AH!" I quickly started slapping my arm in an attempt to get rid of the fire. When that didn't work, I just put my arm into the abundant water supply to douse it.

"FOOL!" Excalibur exclaimed, coming out of nowhere. "This brings us to provision 230: Mail stamps must always be refreshing."

After Excalibur walked away from me, Stein sat down next to me and whispered to me "Can I dissect him now?"

My eyes widened as I tried to maintain my cool. Failing, I just said "Uh…"

"It's a joke." He said with amusement in his voice while getting up.

"Yeah. A joke."

After a while, we had to go to sleep. There were only 2 tents, and one was larger than the other, so we decided that the males would go in the larger tent, and the females would go into the smaller tent since there were 4 males and 2 females.

However, before that, we had to make our night-time report to Lord Death.

Justin got out a small mirror and wrote 42-42-564, calling Lord Death.

"YO-YO-YO! How are you?" Lord Death asked after coming on.

"OH LORD! WHY WON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME?" Justin asked loudly. I promptly took his ear buds out.

"Any way… We got here, no signs of trouble yet. Excalibur's here. It seems to be fine." I reported.

"That's good. However, Soul in school today… Found something." Lord Death explained.

"What is it?" Stein asked.

Lord Death explained about Maka's journal and read the entries to us. It was horrifying.

After he was done explaining, we said some goodbyes and ended the call.

We went to sleep with our thoughts.

So Nygus and I shared a tent that night. And as we laid down in the sleeping bags, I asked Nygus a question.

"How do you feel about the situation?" I asked her, still looking at the roof of the tent.

"Huh? Well… I personally feel like we should go help her, but I also feel like that's extremely unlikely. What about you?" She responded then asked.

"Me? I… Want to help her. From the bottom of my heart." I felt really sad after saying that. I started silently crying, a little bit of my sadness going away with each tear that crawled down my face.

Nygus probably sensed my problem and stopped conversing. Meanwhile, I was still silently crying myself to sleep.

I woke up the next day, feeling rather refreshed. Until I opened my eyes. Excalibur was hovering over my face.

"FOOL!" He exclaimed.

"AAAH!" I screamed right before I punched Excalibur in the face. He went flying up, burst through the roof of the tent, leaving a hole, before falling down outside of the tent with a refreshing _thud_.

I quickly changed and made my way outside, where Excalibur was still regaining his composure.

There were 3 other people out there: Justin, Nygus, and Stein. Sid shortly afterward came out of the male tent.

"I heard someone scream, so I came out to help them, because that's the kind of man I was." He explained briefly.

"That was me right before I punched Excalibur in the face." I told him.

"Where's Hero?" Nygus asked Sid.

"He's still asleep." He responded.

"He slept through that?"

"FOOLS! He's a deep sleeper." Excalibur stated.

"I know that you lived with him for a while, but that sentence sounds creepy regardless." Nygus told him.

"Should we wake him up? I'm indifferent." I asked the group in general.

"I guess." Stein.

"We should wait." Nygus.

"We should wake him up." Sid.

Justin was quiet.

"Justin what about you?" I asked him. He didn't respond.

"I think that his ear buds are in his ears." Stein theorized.

I walked up into Justin's line of sight and made a motion that made him take out his ear buds.

"What do you need me for?" He asked me.

"Should we wake up Hero?" I asked back.

"Sure."

"Okay. I guess that we're waking up Hero."

Stein walked towards the tent, but I stopped him by outstretching my arm. He raised an eyebrow at me.

After a while of standing there, Sid said "I guess I'll wake him up."

He then walked off to the tent. A little bit later, Hero was flung out of the tent.

"Ow…" He remarked while wiping off dust.

The day continued on as normal as it could with Excalibur around, with nothing happening at all. Then came around mid-day, and it was time for our mid-day report.

After making sure that Justin's headphones were out, Stein brought out the small mirror and called 42-42-564. After a little while, Lord Death appeared on the mirror's screen.

"YO-YO-YO! What's up?" He asked us.

"Still nothing on our end. Not even the slightest hint of trouble. It's kind of worrying." Stein responded.

"Well, anyway," His voice took a grimmer note. "You need to come back. We found out what they wanted here, and it's not Excalibur."

"HALLELUJAH!" Hero yelled excitedly.

"Don't get too excited. We also know where they probably went. So that's where we're going."

"Oh…"

The call ended as we were left to ponder on our thoughts. It didn't take long for us all to simultaneously decide _'Fuck it. We get to leave Excalibur.'_

So we left. We packed up our bags and left.

After 5 more hours, we arrived at Death City. After a sermon from Justin, we continued on.

Once we reached the Death Room, Death and Spirit were there.

"We found these." Spirit said, holding out a bucket filled to the brim with smashed electronics. "They used to be wiretaps."

"Why would Asura use technology to spy on us?" Nygus asked them.

"That we don't know."

"Harder to find. They can't just be found with a magic detector or some special wavelength." Stein theorized.

"Either way, you said that you found them?" I asked.

"Kind of." Death explained. "We think that they are in an abandoned temple in the Himalayas."

"So that's where we're going." Spirit told them. "Think of it as a… School field trip."

**|{}|**

**DONE!**

**Also, I'm calling this chapter "Glorious Excalibur", but Excalibur has 5-6 lines.**


	6. Unexpected revelations

**I'M BACK!**

**How have you guys been?**

**|{}|**

**Death the Kid's POV**

**|{}|**

Since I didn't go with the others to Excalibur's cave (Thank Death), I knew the whole story.

Asura and PresumablyMaka placed wiretaps all throughout the DWMA to listen to us, took the Excalibur book as some sort of joke, and planted Maka's journal.

I also knew about how we found out where they went. Ox Ford theorized that they went to a secluded area, Asura being a coward and all.

From that, we checked a map with all of the secluded areas marked. After some research, we narrowed it down to 5 locations.

We contacted the staff in those areas to check for madness levels. One location stuck out like a sore thumb. That location was the Himalayas. Specifically, new rumours popped up about a temple in the mountains where everyone who went there didn't come back.

So, therefore, we knew where they probably went. Next was making a team to investigate.

BlackStar wanted to go, but couldn't since he had a hole through his chest. Tsubaki wanted to look after him, so she stayed. Soul also wanted to go, but wasn't allowed to for obvious reasons.

Stein also wanted to go, but was told that he couldn't because of the two Kishin being there, both presumably oozing with madness.

And Lord Death wanted to go, but couldn't for obvious reasons. Which meant that Spirit had to stay behind.

Crona was torn up about going, but in the end decided to stay, mainly hoping to ward off any bad news until later.

Besides that, pretty much everyone who wanted to go, did go. However, not everyone wanted to go.

Hero didn't want to go for obvious reasons, Angela couldn't go for more obvious reasons, and Mifune swore to protect Angela. Most of the other non-essential classmates didn't go either.

Other than that, pretty much everyone went. In the end, it was Me, Liz, Patty, Sid, Nygus, Justin Law, Killik, Pots of Fire and thunder, Ox Ford, Harvar, Kim, Jacqueline, and 2-3 other non-essential classmates.

So we left, making our way to the temple in the Himalayas. After a while, we reached the temple.

The temple wasn't much to look at. It was a little bit taller than the tallest member of the party, and was built into the side of the mountain.

We entered the temple, and it we couldn't see anything, it was too dark. All we could see was a veil of darkness hovering half an inch ahead of our eyes.

There was one thing that we could see however. 3 glowing red eyes. We heard a _snap _and a body formed around the eyes, illuminated by a candle floating in front of the person.

It was Maka.

But it was different. Her eyes were red with a 3rd red eye on her forehead, like Asura. Her hair was black with white eye patterns on the ends of them, like Asura. She was wearing a red-and-black pinstripe suit, like Asura. Her skin was a very pale blue, like Asura. You get the gist of it.

However, she had 15 scarves, not 4. 7 radiated from her right side, 7 radiated from her left side, and 1 radiated over her head.

She was perfectly symmetrical.

Her soul had also grown immensely, and was very similar in size and shape to how Asura's was at the 'final' battle. She was also leaking madness faster than a bag with holes leaks water.

If we fought, we were going to lose. Plain and simple.

"Maka, why? Why did you do this?" I asked her, sadness dripping from my voice.

Instead of responding, she simply snapped, which revealed the tattoos on her hands that were like Asura's. The room lit up VIA floating candles spread throughout the room.

A fine layer of dust covered everything, even the walls. There were several pillars throughout the room, supposedly keeping the temple from caving in on itself. There were also piles and piles of crates all around the room.

And those crates started flying towards us. KishinMaka's eyes were glowing fiercely as the crates flew, signifying that she was controlling them. I started shooting at the crates to destroy them, until I realized that now the splinters of wood were flying towards us.

So I switched to evasion. I dodged out of the way of most of splinters, only for them to turn around and shoot back at me again. Then I would dodge them again, repeating the cycle. But I had it better off than the others.

The others had the splinters and crates come from all directions at once, leaving many of them to get hit by the splinters or crates. Killik got a couple of splinters in right leg, causing him to limp, making him more susceptible to the attacks.

Ox decided to charge straight for KishinMaka with his weapon, getting ready to use 'Royal lightning.' He got within half of a foot and was flicked away by a scarf, causing him to crash into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

So I decided to shoot at the scarf. As soon as I did, the scarf whipped out of the way and a crate hit me on the back of the head, knocking me down to the ground. Still non-lethal, though.

Sid had been sneaking up on KishinMaka up until this point and lunged at her with his knife. She noticed and tried to dodge out of the way, but was just a bit too slow. There was a wound on her face, which bled slightly.

However, that one drop of blood was all that it took. It dripped, almost in slow motion, and when it hit the floor, a blur of light came flying out of the back of the temple, hitting Sid square in the chest, causing him to fly several feet back. He didn't really respond after that.

Another blur of light sped into the room, but this time it stopped. It was Asura, standing there with a box of Band-Aids. He put one over KishinMaka's cut, even though that was totally unnecessary, and threw it into the back of the temple.

KishinMaka then quickly kissed Asura as some sort of thank-you, still mercilessly throwing boxes and splinters at us with her mind. Killik was knocked unconscious during this time VIA crate sandwich.

" HUH?" Was the general response.

Nevertheless, everyone decided to attack Asura. But there was a problem with that. First of all, he's Asura. Second of all, KishinMaka was now using all 15 scarves to attack vigorously. She was still focusing on everyone but me though. Kim got knocked out here VIA splinters to the stomach.

Justin used the guillotines on his arms to lunge for Asura, still in beat with the music. But between KishinMaka's rigorous attacks and Asura being fucking Asura, no hits really connected. Instead, Asura summoned Vajra.

"VAJRA BLAST!" A red beam shot out of Vajra at Justin. He narrowly avoided it. However, he didn't dodge KishinMaka's next attack, which sent a scarf through his leg.

After Justin fell halfway to the ground, the scarf pulled out of the wound and retreated to KishinMaka, where she promptly licked all of the blood off of it.

Ox woke up around this time and saw pretty much everyone unconscious, 2 Kishin, and KishinMaka licking blood off of her scarf. He played dead after that.

Asura kicked Justin, but Justin locked his head shackle arm around Asura's leg, causing him to go with the kick, gaining him enough surprise value to get in a blow on Asura's side, knocking out a chunk of it. However, he didn't do that much damage and another Vajra blast forced him to move.

I was also dealing with a whirlwind of crates and splinters, and ended up on the ground again, this time with some splinters in my legs.

Justin quickly reviewed the situation and apparently came to the same conclusion I did at the start of the battle: _'We're screwed.'_

So he quickly took out the pillars in the room using his awesome circular attack that he only used once in the anime.

He only took out a couple of them, but it was enough. The roof began creaking and shifting, until it all collided into the room. Stone came raining down on us, and if it weren't for Justin thinking this far ahead, we'd be dead.

He quickly grabbed all of us, sometimes using his shackle arms, and quickly carried us out. He then also moved us a little bit down the mountain so that we could quickly re-group and figure out who carried who.

I ended up carrying Killik, Ox carried Kim, and Justin carried Sid after making sure that he was alive. We then ran back to the DWMA with our tails between our legs.

**|}{|**

**Here I am! Bye!**


	7. Regrettable memories

**Hey! I'm back!**

**This chapter almost didn't exist at all because I forgot to take a shower for the umpteenth time in a row.**

**|{}|**

**Blair's POV**

**|{}|**

After the initial fight with both Kishin, I came out of my hiding spot (Soul's bed), and tried to figure out what happened. After I gained very limited information, I continued searching for that item until the press conference with Stein.

After that, I figured that I couldn't do much, headed home, and continued searching. It wasn't under the bed, it wasn't in Soul's bed, it wasn't in the bathtub, it wasn't in the towel, and it wasn't anywhere that I looked!

After a couple of days, I heard about the journal from Soul. And wow, that's really what was going on in Maka's mind a month ago? She didn't show it at all.

After that, I started searching again. Every single inch of the apartment was thoroughly inspected, but nothing. It wasn't in the apartment.

And so there I was, in the apartment, with bright red clouds swirling around outside as a constant reminder, with my head held low and my ears droopy.

That's when the door abruptly opened, Soul burst through, slammed the door behind him, and sat at the table.

"AH!" I exclaimed briefly.

Soul ignored me, taking out a world map that he had in a bag and laying it on the table. It appeared to have several locations marked with a pencil.

He also brought out a stack of books from the bag, put them on the table, picked one out of the pile, and started reading.

I slowly and carefully crept up to him.

"Are you alright?" I delicately asked him.

He just ignored me and continued reading. He seemed to be taking notes on a sheet of paper next to him, and occasionally either marking a new place on the map or crossing off a place.

"Soul…?" I carefully asked him again.

"They failed. Not only did they fail, but all that we learned was that Maka is definitely a Kishin, and that she's dating Asura or something. Disgusting." He rambled quickly, putting emphasis on the final word.

I knew what he was talking about, since I too had heard the mission report from Justin, as preachy as it was.

"They didn't fail, they found them." I tried to lighten his spirits.

"AND THEY LET THEM GET AWAY!" He screamed at me.

I was taken back at first by his sudden brashness, until an ugly emotion rose up in me. Anger.

"AND THEY WERE KICKING THEIR ASSES! ONLY 3 PEOPLE WERE CONSCIOUS AFTER THE FIGHT, AND THEY WERE ALL BADLY WOUNDED! **WOULD YOU WANT FOR ASURA AND MAKA TO NOT ONLY GET AWAY, BUT ALSO **_**KILL **_**EVERYONE WHO WAS SENT THERE?!**" I screamed at him, pointing wildly.

"No. I didn't mean that." Soul started apologizing, looking back down at the map. "I'm just frustrated that they got away again."

"**THAT DOESN'T MATTER! YOU SHOULD BE MORE GRATFUL ABOUT WHAT WE DID LEARN! NO MORE ANXIETY BUILDING UP ABOUT IF MAKA'S A KISHIN OR NOT! NOW WE KNOW! YOU WERE SAYING THAT IT'D BE BETTER IF MAKA AND ASURA GOT AWAY **_**AND **_**KILLED EVERYONE THAN IF BOTH SIDES GOT AWAY! THAT IS UNEXCEPTABLE!**"

"Blair, I'm sorry. Uh… Are you OK? You're acting differently…"

"**NO, FOR A MATTER OF FACT, I AM **_**NOT **_**FINE! ONE OF MY FRIENDS IS A KISHIN, MY OTHER FRIENDS ARE PRETTY MUCH ALL BADLY WOUNDED,**" I quickly looked at the cast on Soul's arm. "**AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, I CAN'T FIND MY NECKLACE!**" I gestured towards my neck which was missing the necklace that I had with the triangles that resembled a Jack-o-lantern.

I then stormed out of the apartment and dashed down the street without a destination in mind. I started thinking about the necklace.

**|{}|**

**FLASHBACK!**

**|{}|**

_It was a normal day around the house where I had lived. It was a nice house, fairly average, with a fairly normal setup. The only thing abnormal was me._

_I pretended to just be a cat around this household, which had one guy-girl married couple, one baby boy, and 3 demon vacuums._

_They had taken me in a while ago, after they found me as a 'stray' and decided to take me in. They thought that the hat was cute on me, and that it'd be a good idea to have a pet to train themselves for having a baby. Why did I agree? Well, it was because of the guy, whose name was Michael._

_When I saw him, I thought that I could maybe surprise when he's alone by turning into a human, wooing him, taking something, and running. However, for the first month, he was never alone for more than a few minutes. After that month, he had cared for me, played with me, and treated me gently._

_I ended up falling in love._

_I guess that it happens in everyone's lifespan, even a cat like me. I didn't want to just woo him and take his stuff. I wanted to get to know him, develop any sort of relationship._

_And that's why I stayed. Even after they named me "Fluffy." Even after they had the baby. Even after the baby tried to eat my tail. Even after it was made apparent that he would never ever return the favour in regards to my love for him._

_But I lied about it being a normal day. It was Halloween! It was my second Halloween with them and last year they dressed me up like a witch and went trick-or-treating with me. How ironic._

_This year, Michael had something special. A gift for me._

_But I didn't know, so I was currently lounging in the laundry room, filing my nails in human form. Then the door suddenly opened, and I was caught off-guard. Inside the doorframe was Michael. He had something in his hand._

_But I didn't notice that. All I noticed was his look of confusion, then revelation as he recognized my hat, and finally anger._

"_Fluffy?" He said in an angry tone._

"_Meow…?" I said, trying to barely hang onto my position._

"_You… You're a witch aren't you?" And there it went. The mistake that everyone made. The mistake that cost me 2-3 souls already._

"_No! I'm not! Just please, keep me!"_

"_NO! I DON'T APPRECIATE BEING LIED TO!"_

_My ears went droopy, and he looked at the item in his hand, then back to me._

"_THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A GIFT FOR YOU!" He screamed at me, throwing the item in his hand at me. It was a necklace with 3 triangles resembling a jack-o-lantern. "NOW TAKE IT AND GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I REPORT YOU TO THE DWMA!" He wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to witches and their danger level, since he thought that I was a witch._

_So I took the necklace and ran._

**|{}|**

**FLASHBACK OVER**

**|{}|**

And so there I was, running again, with the same dreadful feeling that I would never truly return.

That's when I heard it. An explosion.

**BOOM!**

I pivoted quickly and saw a hole in the city a little while away, near the outskirts of town.

The crowd in the streets screamed and rushed all over the place, trying to find a safe place to hide, while praying that it didn't reach them.

And walking through the crowd, rather calmly, was a man in a trench coat and a hat. I couldn't see his face. He was moving towards me, and he had my necklace on.

Right after I saw it, he tucked it into his trench coat. He walked towards me at a continuous speed, while I was thinking.

_Why does he have the necklace?_

_IS IT THE NECKLACE?_

_IS THIS BAD?_

_**DOES HE KNOW ME?**_

_**WHO? WHAT? WHEN? WHERE? WHY?**_

These questions and many others flooded through my mind, building my anxiety, building my fear, lessening my madness resistance. I could feel myself soak up insanity like a sponge.

The man walked up next to me and said one phrase that would change my life forever. He said "You know what the sky needs? A little bit of red."

**|{}|**

***Dramatic Gopher clip plays***

**Bye!**


	8. Terrible Watching

**YO-YO-YO! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**In other news, I am actually writing this one (at least a little bit) the day before I'm uploading it.**

**|{}|**

**Soul's POV**

**|{}|**

After Blair stormed out of the room, I felt two emotions: one was frustration and the other was concern.

She did just act very out of character, evident by her fucking screaming at me, but I also felt concerned that, during the time where Maka became a Kishin, her apparently cherished necklace went missing. Something was up.

Which is why I contacted Spirit with the household mirror and reported to him about what happened. After telling him, he stroked his chin and relayed the information to Lord Death.

Lord Death then came up to the mirror, and talked to Soul, his mask shifted angrily and his voice became less cheerful, but not at the "I'm going to kill you with my voice" level yet.

"Are you sure that it was her necklace with the three triangles?" He asked me.

"Yeah. I've seen it- rather up close- several times, and it wasn't there." I responded, curious about what he was thinking.

"Spirit, get every available team to scour the streets in search of Blair."

**BOOM!**

An explosion. It didn't seem that far away.

"_I swear to Death, if the DWMA's under attack again…" _I thought, mentally cursing the Kishin.

"You also may want to send a team to investigate that. But NOT Stein." Lord Death added.

Spirit acknowledged his request and went to another mirror to make the call.

I was really confused.

"What does Blair's necklace have to do with anything?" I asked him.

"It's a memento from her past. There's not a lot that goes on in Death City that I don't know of."

"You didn't know that Medusa and several other witches infiltrated the city until it was too late."

"BUT I STILL KNOW THIS ONE!"

"Then go ahead, enlighten me."

"It's a memento from her past, last thing that she got from the last- and only- person that she loved."

"Blair was in love at one point?"

"I'll tell you the story later. Anyway, she holds a lot of cherished memories on that object. My thinking is that if Asura can take it and then use the situation correctly, Blair might go insane. And when/if that happens, I bet that he could turn her into a Kishin."

"But why? There seems to be no point!"

"I don't know why yet, but it might have something to do with her magical abilities."

"Um… Sorry to interrupt, but more fighting has broken out. Near where you are, Soul! Just down the road, going right." Spirit butted into the conversation.

"WHAT?!" I screamed right before I ran out of the apartment and down the street, going right.

I saw the fight, a little bit down the street. I was running down the street when I suddenly stopped.

I couldn't move. I tried to do so much as lift a finger, but to no avail. I wasn't that far from the fighting, but I could see everything. And I didn't like what I saw.

First of all, Kim was there with Jacqueline in weapon form, they seemed to have some bruises.

And then, there was the other force. Blair. I didn't even need Soul Perception to figure out that she was radiating madness at Kishin-levels. Her eyes were glowing red, the backs of her hands were on fire, as were her feet and her tail. Her costume seemed a lot more devilish then it did before, with sharper angles and cuts all over it. She didn't seem too injured.

It was apparent that in the short time that they had been fighting, Kim was losing. I turned attention to a form fly over to me. It was Maka.

KishinMaka was flying over the buildings from an apparent explosion site to where I was. Due to what I heard from Death the Kid, she was using telekinesis to control my body. Shit.

KishinMaka's special power laid me down on the ground and held me there with my head looking at the battle. She flew over to me and placed her foot and my back.

"**¶ΞӜ****₪‽**" She… said.

"Now then Maka, what have I said about using your words?" Said a voice. After the owner of the voice walked into view, I could see that it was Asura.

"∏∑**Ώᵫᴟ**"

Asura sighed. He then quickly kissed KishinMaka. She happily kissed back, almost eating his face. And worst of all, my head was forced to be in a position to watch! I also didn't think to close my eyes.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled at Asura.

He shortly glanced at me, then continued kissing KishinMaka.

After a while, they stopped kissing and moved out of the way so that I could see the fight.

I could see that the fight had gone downhill since the already bad start, mainly because literally no one could get in or out, thanks to KishinMaka and Asura.

Kim was trying her best to deal some damage to Blair, but Jacqueline is a fire weapon, and you apparently don't want to use fire against KishinBlair. She would sort of grab the fire, amplify it by a multiple of 100, and shoot it back at you.

Kim was obviously getting frustrated. "This isn't a personal attack, but I'd be better of fighting unarmed!" She screamed.

KishinBlair just looked at her and smiled. "**A**R_E _**Y**O_U _**S**U_R_**E**?" She said, her voice all distorted.

KishinBlair then quickly moved towards Kim and kicked her with a flaming foot right in the Solar Plexus. She wouldn't recover from that one anytime soon.

She then shot a Halloween cannon attack at her, needing no chant, name-shouting, citation, etc. It just sort of happened immediately. This Halloween cannon seemed different, however. It hit Kim and she went flying about 7 feet back into a stone wall.

Ox, who was in the crowd, started screaming.

Kim was in a poor condition. Jacqueline turned back into a human and positioned herself between Kim and KishinBlair.

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY MEISTER!" She screamed at KishinBlair.

KishinBlair just laughed a maniacal laugh, then tore her hand through Jacqueline's body, blood spattered across the wall and on Kim as Jacqueline disappeared, leaving only a soul.  
KishinBlair then grabbed Kim's head and surged fire onto Kim's face, melting it. Her body disappeared, also leaving behind a soul.

She then took the two souls and ate them one at a time. First Jacqueline, then Kim.

Their adventures had ended.

**|{}|**

**First death!**

**That's great!**

**Review please!**


	9. Meticulous Plans

**I'm baaaaaaaaaaack!**

**I know your name, your number, your address. Not really.**

**Additionally, it's apparently dramatic chipmunk, not gopher.**

**I don't own Soul Eater.**

**|{}|**

**Death the Kid's POV**

**|{}|**

It took me a while to wrap my mind around what had just happened. Blair, now a Kishin, Killed Kim and Jacqueline.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ox roared as loudly as he could, vaguely directed at Blair and Asura.

KishinBlair turned her head towards Ox and, with a devilish smile on her face, said "**Y**o_u_ w_a_**n**t **t**o **g**o **t**o_o_**,** _k_**i**d_?_"

Ox seemed worked up about this, but Harvar presumably logically explained the situation into Ox's ear, causing him to stop shouting and pointing.

As I looked past KishinBlair, I could see Soul, on the ground, unharmed and surrounded by Asura and KishinMaka. He appeared to be struggling to move, but couldn't. Asura and KishinMaka didn't pay too much attention to him.

"_So they're not going all out on Soul either." _I thought to myself curiously.

As KishinBlair turned around to regroup with the others, I saw a familiar shape fly out over to them. It was my Father, with Spirit in hand.

Asura noticed and turned around to address him.

"So you've finally come out to play, have you?" He said, malicious intent behind every word.

"Asura, my friend. Give up now while you still can." My Father addressed him in his scary voice.

"Excuse me, but I believe that I kicked your ass before by myself." He gestured to emphasize KishinMaka and KishinBlair. "I have friends now, each one almost as powerful as me. How do you expect to win this fight?"

"Winning isn't the important part. If I lose, so be it." My father's words rang with a noble intent behind them: distract them so that the others could escape. Asura saw this as quickly as me.

"Aren't you forgetting something? I haven't just received a simple power-up. There are more of us. 2 of us could stay and kill you, and one could make sure that the students don't escape."

"Aren't you forgetting something? All of you are paying attention to this conversation, and we've been talking for quite some time."

"What?" All of the Kishin looked behind them. They seemed stupefied.

"**Ғᵫ₵ḳ**" KishinMaka… Exclaimed..?

I looked around, and figured out that all of the students had left the area. I hadn't noticed.

Asura stood staring for a while. He then turned back to my father.

"Goddammit! Nevertheless, one of us can still raze the city to the ground while the other 2 fight you. We can easily over power you." KishinBlair ran off to raze the city.

"HEY! WHO DIDN'T INVITE YOUR UP-AND-COMING GOD TO THE PARTY?!" A voice yelled from down the street. I could immediately tell who it was. BlackStar.

He was walking down the street towards the group with Tsubaki in her ninja sword mode. Next to him were Justin Law, Mifune, Crona, and Ragnarok in sword form. Additionally Sid and Nygus in weapon form were there. It was a genuine badass moment.

"Mifune! Crona! Go keep the city safe from Blair!" Sid ordered them, authority dripping from every syllable. They ran off to go do that.

BlackStar had a bandage wrapped around his chest, which would limit movement slightly. Justin had a bandage around his leg.

So that then left BlackStar, Tsubaki, My father, Sid, Nygus, Justin Law, Me, Liz, and Patty to deal with Asura and KishinMaka. This battle was turning around.

Asura initiated the battle by shooting Vajra at my Father. He quickly dodged and swiped at him with Spirit. KishinMaka's telekinesis caused him to miss, instead hitting a building next to him.

BlackStar quickly ran up to Asura and started stabbing and slicing with Tsubaki's ninja sword mode. But the god of insanity was too fast.

KishinMaka started throwing street lamps at us with her mind. Most people sliced them in half, creating more ammunition for KishinMaka.

Justin tried to hit Asura with his guillotine arm. With some mind help from KishinMaka, however, none connected.

Sid then tried to hit Asura, once again failing thanks to KishinMaka's help.

I decided to shoot at Asura, specifically Vajra. However, thanks to more interference from KishinMaka, other objects came flying in to take the shots for him.

However, due to KishinMaka overusing her telekinesis, she was starting to look weary, and began losing hold. Manipulated attacks were very close misses, the objects were flying slower, and most importantly, Soul was moving.

He was able to painfully (I'd imagine) get up, sneak up on KishinMaka, and hug her.

"Maka, why? You don't have to do this…" He whispered loudly into her ear, his breathing irregular and still obviously in pain.

"**§¶÷Ω†∑∆ ¦ǁ ɪʘʆ ϡϞЏ**" She…. Responded…?

"Maka, please, I know you're still in there." It seemed to be starting to work, until she flicked him away with her scarf, causing him to fly into a building, but some force slightly cushioned the hit so that it didn't do too much real damage.

"_There it is again!" _I thought. _"They're going for non-lethal with him."_

Asura seemed especially ticked off, however.

"I'LL KILL HIM! I'LL KILL HIM AND ALL OF HIS FAMILY! FUCK HIM! FUCK THE PLAN! HE DIES NOW!" He started to yell with anger, frustration, and a hint of jealousy coating his words.

KishinMaka started shushing him to try to calm him down, and BlackStar took this opportunity to lunge at Asura with Tsubaki riding along. He slashed at Asura with Tsubaki. KishinMaka tried to stop him, but her powers were wavering. It hit it him.

"AW YEAH! I HURT THE KISHIN! BOW DOWN TO YOUR NEW GOD!" BlackStar started celebrating, until he found out that he done zero damage whatsoever.

There wasn't even a scratch on him.

"Oh come on. You're going to have to do better than that to surpass god, aren't you?"

**|{}|**

**DONE! IT IS DONE! I CAN GO TO SLEEP NOW!**

**Also, I keep on forgetting to have the weapons talk! And I'm bad at battle scenes. Why am I writing a story that widely revolves around battles then? I don't know. I'm insane, I guess?**


End file.
